Cheat
by Kaira-chan
Summary: Every game has it's cheaters. Even the game of love Yaoi, Shonenai
1. Chapter one

Kaira-chan: And here is my 25th ongoing fic O_o... 

Yami Kaira: Moron....

Yami: That she is . I feel so mean in this fic...

Kaira-chan: Sorry...

Yami: Meanie... T-T

Pharaoh Yami: *Sighs* Oh well...

Kaira-chan: Anyways, I hope you all like the fic, and I hope you don't... hate it ... too much...

Yami: Yeah, Kaira-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.... Thank Ra...

~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Yugi sighed, content to be in the arms of his friend, his other, his lover. 

He loved Yami, with all his heart, with all his soul. And he knew Yami knew it. Yami knew everything about him. 

His soul was like an open book to the other boy, one he could read, whenever he wished. 

Yami could read things about Yugi, not even Yugi's best friend, Jonouchi would ever find out. 

Yami's soul was a little more closed up, but Yugi knew that Yami loved him back. He could see it in the parts of Yami's soul only he could see, in the older spirits eyes. He could hear it dripping off, the other boys every word, and in every secret that he told Yugi. 

Yugi's friends knew it too. In fact, once Jonouchi got so mad at Yami for talking non stop about Yugi that he pushed him into one of the teachers. 

Both of them had gotten detention, and of course, by the time detention was over, Jonouchi had apologized to Yami, and they were already making plans to see a movie with the gang. 

Yami and Yugi set an example for everyone else, it seemed, and all the friends noticed they had more in common then just the immeasurable bond that had brought them together in the first place. 

Within two moth's of when Yami and Yugi got together, Jonouchi and Kaiba had gotten together, just like Otogi and Honda, and finally , Malik, Ryou, Bakura and Marik were inseperable (Sometimes it was hard to tell who was with who). In fact, the only one still single was Anzu, but she still hung out with all of them. It seemed that her closest friends being gay, really didn't bother her at all. 

Yugi had somehow gotten Yami to enroll in school this year, and now the two of them were preparing for the first day of classes. 

Unfortunately for Yugi, however, Yami didn't feel like it. 

"Yugi, I'm bored," Yami complained, flopping down between Yugi and his book bag. 

"Yami," Yugi sighed. "You'll be less bored if you start getting ready for your first day of school."

"But I dun wanna," he said, inching closer to Yugi. 

Yugi smiled slightly. He could play this game. "Then what _do _you want?" he asked. 

Yami smirked. This was the question he had been waiting for. He sat up. "You," he said simply, before pouncing forward and knocking Yugi onto his back. He leaned down and kissed Yugi deeply. 

Yugi couldn't help but smile. He knew when Yami was like this, he probably wouldn't get anything done unless Yugi said boundaries. 

Yugi pushed him away a little bit. "Yami, only if you _promise _to get ready for school after," Yugi said, softly, yet firmly. 

"Yes yes, whatever you say," Yami sighed, straddling Yugi, and kissing him again. 

Yugi wrapped his arms around the back of Yami's neck, and kissed him back. Yami thrust his tongue into his others mouth.

The two of them we're having a great time until -

"Hey Yug' how's the getting ready for school go - oh... sorry," Jonouchi said, walking into the living room, where Yugi and Yami were getting "ready".

Yami shot away from Yugi quickly, though he was still straddling him. "Hello Jonouchi-kun," Yugi said, getting up, making Yami go from his chest to his lap. 

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't know that you were -" Jonouchi started. 

"No, no. Don't worry about it Jonouchi-kun, we were getting ready for school," Yami sighed, running his hand through his hair. 

He got off of Yugi, and began to put paper and notebooks into a binder. 

Yugi looked at Jonouchi. "Where is everyone else?" he asked. 

"They're in the limo," Jonouchi answered. "Waiting for you two." 

Yugi blushed, and stood up. "We can finish when we get home Yami, lets go out and celebrate our last day of freedom."

Yami grinned devilishly. "Finish what exactly, Aibou?" he asked. Jonouchi laughed, while Yugi blushed and yelled playfully at Yami. 

It was going to be a fun last day of summer. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: I hope you people like it thus far ^_^

Yami Kaira: Yeah, enjoy it while you can....

Yami: ... I feel so dirty...

Kaira-chan; ^-^ Oh, but you are Yami'kins. 

Pharaoh Yami: O_O.... you know, you shouldn't flirt with you muse in a yaoi story...

Kaira-chan: Good point ^_^

Yami: Finally u.u she's leaving me alone. 

Kaira-chan: But glomping's fine!!! *Glomps Yami*

Pharaoh Yami: =.= please review. 


	2. Chapter two

Kaira-chan: And I'm back with another chapter ^-^ happy days. 

  


Yami Kaira: Yes... so happy .... .

  


Yami: ... ^-^;;;

  


Kaira-chan: And yes, Mado is a canon character, just with a changed name.... and slightly altered looks...

  


Yami kaira: Well, whadda ya expect? The guys suppose to have been dead for 3000/5000 years...

  


Pharaoh Yami: O_o;; Kaira-chan does not own Yu-gi-oh!!

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_THANKS FOR _HARPY _FOR BETA READING THIS FIC!!_

  


Yami sat in his first period class, whispering sweet nothing's into his aibou's ears. 

  


Yugi was on his left, while Jonouchi was on his right. Anzu was seated in front of him. On her right was Ryou (who hadn't been able to convince his Yami to join school), and on her left was Honda. Behind Jonouchi was Seto. 

  


They had fun the night before. They went to the arcade (Seto beating everyone but Yami). They went to the movies (not that a few of them hadn't actually watched the movie. Yami himself hadn't even gotten the name of it, while Yugi probably wasn't any better off). 

  


Then Yami and Yugi had gone home to have their own fun. Yes, it was a good night. 

  


"Mutou Yugi?"

  


"Here." Yami silently fumed. Stupid teacher had interrupted their moment. 

  


"Momatiko Mado?"

  


Silence. 

  


"Momatiko Mado??" Again the silence. "I guess he's not here. And on the first day of school," the teacher sighed. 

  


"Sorry I'm late!" A teen skidded into the doorway, clearly out of breath. 

  


He wore a black toque over shoulder length blond hair, which held a hint of green. He had wine coloured eyes, placed on a bronze face. 

  


When he walked into the class, and sat in the empty seat behind Yami, his chains, not jeans chains but actual chains you lock things up with, clanked loudly, attached to his too-big, baggy jeans. 

  


The whole class looked at him curiously. 

  


"Who would you be?" The teacher asked. The disdain in his voice was almost visual. 

  


"Me? I'm Momatiko Mado, sir," he answered. 

  


The teacher pursed his lips, then continued down the list. 

  


He paused when he reached the last name on the list. "Yami?" he asked skepticly.

"What?" Yami answered, getting a few scattered giggles around the room. 

"You only have one name?" The teacher asked him, looking up from his roll call sheet. 

  


"Why would I need two?" Yami asked, getting a few more giggles. 

  


They teacher stared at him, before sending the attendance down to the office via computer. He stared the class, mostly getting introduced to the students. 

  


_How did Yugi convince me to do this?_ Yami asked himself, when an all too cheerful girl was explaining how much she _loved_ her boyfriend, and how _great _she was at being a cheerleader and how much money she had, and all the other things Yami didn't give a rat's ass about. 

  


It was a few minutes later, and everyone was sitting on the ground, in a circle. 

  


"That's great!" The teacher interrupted when it was clear she wasn't going to shut up anytime soon. "How about you, Jonouchi Katsuya?"

  


Finally, at least someone who had at least _something _interesting to say. 

  


Jonouchi smirked, looking at the girl, and then, in an annoyingly high pitched voice, he began. "Oh - my -God. This is like, so totally exciting!" he began. His friends and the Mado guy snickered. This was exactly the way that the girl had started. "I mean like, it is so exciting to be in a new school for a whole new year!" Which sent several other students into semi-silent snickers. Jonouchi had been going to that school for about three years now. 

  


"Well, anyways! I just want you all to like, totally know that I totally love my boyfriend!" This got several of the students staring, while his friends were trying hard not to laugh. Leave it to Jonouchi to admit he was gay in front of the entire class just to mock some girl. "Yeah! He's like, totally rich, and he has this totally nice car! And he is like, totally hot!" Jonouchi dropped the high-pitched ditzy girl voice for his own. "And he's a damn good kisser."

  


He looked at the rest of the room, feeling quite pleased with himself. It was only the first day and he had already made quite the impression. "Enough about him though," he said. "I like... Duel Monsters, and I'm pretty good at fighting. I live with my dad. My best friend is Yugi... not a whole lot to say about me really."

  


The teacher nodded. "That's... good... uh... Kaiba Seto?" 

  


"I own a company. I'm rich. I'm seeing someone. I also enjoy Duel Monsters," Seto said shortly.

  


The teacher waited for him to continue, but when he didn't he named the next person on the list. 

  


"Momatiko Mado?" The teacher called, scrunching his nose slightly. 

  


"My name is Mado. My parents say that I was named after my.... really really great uncle, whose name was Mahado. I don't know, I don't really pay attention much to my family history, it's not really that important. My family originates from Egypt, actually I just came here from there..." he thought a moment. "I guess I'm pretty good at Duel Monsters. My favorite card would have to be the Black Magician..." This sparked Yami's interest. "And... I guess that's all..."

  


"Yami?" The teacher called. 

  


"Alright. My name is Yami. Just Yami. I live with Yugi. Somehow he convinced me to join school even though I was perfectly fine without it. I love Duel Monsters, and nearly every other game in existence. I've been called the game king," Yami thought for a moment. "Not a whole lot else to say. At least anything that Yugi would exactly want me to say..." Yugi blushed lightly. 

  


Yami saw Mado eyeing Yugi. Yami blinked. Was that jealously that Yami saw in the other boy's eyes?

  


~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: all done ^_^ I hope you likkey

Yami: please review. 


End file.
